familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Omegasigmatau
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can continue making contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! -AMK152(Talk • ) 02:09, 15 April 2008 (UTC) New bot: AMK152Bot *Please see this discussion, in regards to flagging it. -AMK152(talk • ) 03:32, 22 July 2008 (UTC) "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" Hi! As one of the more recent editors this month, you can be among the first to know that it is now very easy to create a category page for "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" in the United States. See Template:d-us. When you see that a person page is in a category like that but it's a red link, you can very quickly fix it and thereby make the link much more useful. Robin Patterson 06:15, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Have you tried forms? It is possible to easily create articles with dates and names that can be more easily searched if you use the Form:Person to input them. Using the form gives you an infobox with all the pertinent details on the person, as well as providing you the option of having a tree like this one or even extensive ahnentafel of ancestors such as this one automatically generated and updated for you if you use this technique. Using the Form:Person, you can type in the article name to enhance your articles with these features. Here is a direct link to the input form for . 20:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Following up on the above notes, now that the input forms are working even better, I've converted your Roy Osterkamp to a "showfacts" page and created new pages for two of the women in his life. I may do the same for some of his ancestors. Kind regards. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC)